


Surf & Stitch

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Stitch Onesie fic, F/F, Fanart, Fingering, Language of Flowers, Lilo and Stitch References, Puppies, SIN HAS COME TO THIS FIC, Spanking, They both need a Hug, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Post 3x21 where they really cured Sam that easily and those two lonely birds find a bit of peace in each other.  It's likely that I'll continue this occasionally.  Will absolutely result in AgentCorp eventually.Smut Radar: Chapter 8 (the rest of the fic is pretty much just romance & fluff)Fanart Radar: Chapter 8





	1. Chapter 1

Lena retreat to her apartment, the one she doesn't use more than once a week, the one she doesn’t invite anyone to and the one that doesn’t have four layers of security on every possible entry point. The only light in it comes from the laptop on her lap, the one that was high-end six years ago but struggle to run Netflix now. The couch is the same, old derelict one that sat in Lionel’s office back when he was still alive, the one she used to watch him work or where he’d sometime sit with her to calmly explain something to her.

She’s wearing her favorite onesie, the one that no one else has ever seen, the one that she got because Lilo & Stitch is a favorite movie of hers, the one that remind her of how warm Kara’s hug are. Netflix is asking her if she’s okay and still alive, she’s been watching seasons after seasons of Grey’s anatomy and she doesn’t have it in her to watch one more right this moment. She shuts the program off, then her computer. She picks her phone up again, reflexively going to Kara’s contact number.

Lena presses the call button, the call immediately goes to an automated message.”The number your have dialed is not available, please contact directory enquiries” she throws her phone at the other end of the couch and shove her laptop off of her lap, pulling the hood of her onesie over her head. Here she doesn’t need to put up her walls, here she doesn’t need to worry about someone hearing her, she can lose her shit like a normal person would. So she does, tears pours out of her, a body wracking sob comes out and she curls up on herself.

The knock on her door is loud and sudden, less like someone is trying to get her attention and more like they’re punching the door. It draws Lena out of the darker head-space she just fell in and she stand, walking to the door, almost tripping on the loose footing of the hoodie. “Fucking shit, I hope it’s my mom coming to kill me.” the very thought of what her mother would think of her onesie brings a grim smile. Lena flicks the lobby’s light switch on, a single uncovered light bulb lights up and create a wide cone of light upon herself, casting shadow over her face, she opens the door

Alex blinks at Lena, she has a yoga mat under her arm, the same one she went with when she was with Maggie, wearing the same leggings, with only the black DEO-issue hoodie and her side-shave and slightly shorter hair. “I just thought it would be a good idea to try and have a chat.” her eyes run down and up the onesie and the agent’s expression shift between her wanting to laugh and wanting to cry.

“How do you even know this place exist? Am I that much of a security risk to your organisation that you’ve decided to track me!?” Lena stand her ground, her expression just as steely as when she underwent the interrogation at the DEO, though the look is ruined by the adorable stitch onesie and the tears still rolling down her cheek.

“Well, we do track aliens, not all of them are as cute as you are though” Alex flick the ear on the onesie, she regret the wording for a moment but when she sees Lena suppressing a smile, she knows the half joke half flirt is worth it. “But no, I saw you walk into the building while I was running errand this morning and I’m here instead of that yoga class.” Alex shrugs from the shoulder which her mat hangs from. “And I thought I’d come over.”

“You hate yoga that much?” Lena’s self depreciating humor certainly works on Alex, both of them laugh weakly and she step back to let Alex into her apartment. “Not a word about this outfit to anyone, not even Kara, understood?” she stick her blue paw at her new guest.

“Only if you don’t tell her about me trying to do yoga.” Alex trades, knowing full well the kind of look Kara would give her for pursuing something in the hope of stumbling across Maggie. She drops the bag and her purse on the floor right next to the door, shutting the door behind her with a kicking flourish. “Not in the mood for a lecture.”

“Kara didn’t give me her new numbers and she hasn’t called or visited in like a week. I’m not telling her shit.” It comes out far angrier than Lena wants it to be, she was just working through her emotions on her own, putting her defense up again is just simply too much work. “I just spent a full month re-inventing nuclear physics and earth’s Xenochemistry to save Sam. The moment it was done everyone just went away to their little corner without so much as a thank you. ”

Alex set the laptop on the floor, along with the cellphone, carefully, then take the seat at the opposite end of the couch, soft eyes resting on Lena’s. “I hear you, I’m not entirely happy with how everything is playing out for myself either.” she pulls her own phone out and sets it down next to Lena’s after shutting it off completely. “If you feel like it, Kara asked me to share something with you, about her." She clear her throat nervously.

Lena‘s expression falls back and her eyes go so soft. “Did I do something to upset her, Alex? Even before she went on that mysterious assignment, she barely approached me for weeks.” Lena tug on the hood of her Stitch onesie to hide her face further, the absence of light in the apartment beside the lobby light doing much to conceal her feature. “I wish I could just know what I did to push her away like this.”

“No, you didn’t do anything, it’s actually the complete opposite.” she bite at her lower lip, nervous “Just so you know, what I’m about to tell you falls under the NDAs you signed when you worked with the DEO, okay?” when she get a nod from Lena, she continues. “She wanted me to tell you that her full birth name is Kara Zor-El.” Alex clears her throat. powering through the reveal “She wanted me to tell you that she regret breaking your trust and that she’s going to respect what ever you decide in regards to your friendship with her.” Alex makes a quick swipe of her hand at her eyes. “I’m pretty sure the reason she asked me to do it is because she wants me to try and be your friend.”

Lena’s shoulder slump, she nods once to acknowledge what Alex just told her and she remains quiet for a long while, when Alex’s body language gives an indication that she’s about to stand and leave, when the silence grows too oppressive, too heavy, Lena puts her foot on her thigh, shaking her head, whispering one word. “Stay.”

And she does, Alex leans back into the darkness, into the couch and just watches as the vaguely illuminated silhouette of Lena Luthor goes through different little shift in position, goes from eerily quiet to having hiccups from trying too hard to control her breathing and response. Alex puts a comforting hand on top of Lena’s leg, squeezing kindly and waits.

Lena leans forward and grabs her phone, opening the contacts list and hit Kara’s. “I’d rather not speak with Kara any time soon.” she brings up the option menu and her thumb hovers over the delete button, but instead she hits the ‘block’ button. “I’ll keep the promise to help Argo I made.”

“I understand, I’ll tell her if I see her soon.” She pulls on the edge of the onesie’s hood, exposing Lena’s face a bit more.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer to be alone now.” Lena accept the hug but quickly pulls away, not wanting to break in the arm of the woman.

“It’s not all the same to me, plus your feet are on my lap. I can’t move.” Alex teases “I might try to play a record with your nail, I think that’d be funny.”

Lena take her leg off of Alex’s lap and now, she’s sitting right next to her. “Why not?”

“Because you’re not the only one feeling very lonely in the aftermath of this mess.” Alex confesses with a shrug of her shoulder. “I miss Ruby, I miss Kara, I miss Maggie and J’onn is trying to get ready about his father’s death. Winn is spending time with his mom.” She shrugs her shoulder. “James is working around the clock to cover up most of the mess. Sorry about that, by the way.” Alex smiles at Lena “I think I could use a new friend.”

“James and I are mostly just friends with benefits.” Lena confesses, staring at nothing in particular. “We understand how the other’s life works and that it’s not entirely compatible for a full blown relationship.” Lena wipes at her eyes “And I resent being Alex Danvers’ last available option, by the way.”

“Yeah want to work on that Stitch-girl?” she shoulder bump with Lena and gets a bump back. “I could take you surfing if you want, I’m actually pretty good at it.”

“Alright, let’s do that.” Lena declares, stands up and walks toward the nearby closet. She opens it and drops a briefcase on the floor. “There, my emergency luggage, we can go wherever, whenever.”

Alex stares incredulously at the case on the floor and then at the Stitch-Lena. “You know what? Fuck it, let’s do it.” She moves off of the couch, grabs the luggage from the floor and opens the door, as if waiting for Lena to get out.

Lena is equally surprised by the turn this situation is taking, unzipping the hoodie, folding it upon her arm and walking out in ugly maroon sweats, an L-corp hoodie and the messiest bun Alex has ever seen. Their voice echoes down the hall

“Can you get ticket to Bali this fast ?”

“Tickets? I’m not flying commercial, I have my private jet and pilot.”

“Scrap the pilot, I’m a better bet”

“You can fly a jet?”

“I can. I even have a license.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Lena's adventure to Bali starts at National City Airport

Lena Luthor at the National City airport is not an unusual sight, and normally does not invite scrutiny. Lena Luthor wearing a Stitch onesie, being followed by a woman in a yoga outfit carrying a surfboard is a totally different story. Many, many instagram stories are shared that day. Security stops Lena as her luggage gets processed in a secondary terminal. “Our scanners detected alien materials within your luggage Miss Luthor.” 

 

“Right, because you updated your scanners with L-Corp tech.” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and unzips her suitcase, trying her best to keep a straight face. The suitcase is filled with clothes, for the most part, as well as basic feminine necessities. “What you’re looking for is in the bottom right, underneath the blue shirt.” 

 

The security agent does his absolute best to keep a serious expression as he faces the woman in a Stitch onesie and pulls a very _phallic_ object from beneath the blue shirt. There is a slight pause before the security agent looks back at Lena, his only question escaping his lips with great confusion. “Is it..er.. safe to use ?” He winces at his own question.

 

“Oh no." Alex’s shoulders are bouncing up and down, fist over her mouth to hide her growing smile, and her other arm is around her abdomen while she resists folding in two. Alex is trying, so hard, not to make a noise, trying to avert her gaze from the situation. But like a trainwreck, she simply can’t bring herself to miss any moment of it. 

 

Lena hold the man’s gaze, bold and shameless. She squares her shoulders. “It is, the metal is sterilized and it’s not what makes contact with the skin. It generates a vibrating forcefield that expands to fit the inner walls.” She throws a glance over her shoulder at Alex, before turning her attention to the man again. “If used in an open area, it will generate the same forcefield in a spherical fashion and can protect against assault as long as the battery holds.” She takes it back from him and places it back into her suitcase without lowering her gaze from his. “I can also extend the rod to use it as a blunt instrument, to expand the size of the protective forcefield, or to reach further.“”  

 

“You’re using a private jet.” Is all the explanation he gives as he puts it back where he took it from. Alex’s valiant but obvious struggle not to burst out in laughter makes it difficult for him not to crack, but he remains professional. “Have a nice trip, and sorry for the interruption.” He clears Lena for passage. 

 

Alex’s luggage then gets processed without any issue, though she leans on the counter for support while she tries to breathe in as much air as she can. When they both leave the check point, they find themselves in a very empty part of the airport-- not many people with private jets are flying on a week day. Alex walks alongside Lena, biting the inside of her cheek to try and control herself a bit, but ends up defeating her efforts by casually asking “So what kind of battery does it run on?” Her laughter echoes between the words. 

 

It’s Lena’s little smile at the question that makes everything stop, it’s the way she stares at Alex with a mixture of exasperation and amusement, bringing the stitch onesie’s hood over her head to conceal her growing smile from anyone else. The picture this makes, the moment is just too much. Alex starts chortling and can't stop. Her deep, unstoppable laughter leaves her desperately leaning on a nearby column for support. Soon Lena starts laughing as well, it’s quiet at first but then builds up into the same kind of snort-inducing laughter that is wracking Alex’s body. 

 

It takes a solid minute before she‘s able to give Alex any answer. “It’s better if you plug it --” Lena snort-laughs through the words “-- into an outlet. I didn’t figure out a portable battery yet.” She rubs a red-faced Alex’s back to help her breathe. “And it melts all the triple-A batteries that fit in there anyway.” Once Alex is stable on her feet and breathing, Lena rubs her cheeks. “My face hurts!” She exclaims. 

 

“I’m not so sure I want to pilot now, I’m going to risk crashing us any time I think about this.” Alex starts laughing again before Lena drags her toward the tarmac area where her private jet is waiting for them. 

 

Lena fishes her phone out of her shirt, likely from her bra and makes a call. “Yes Jess? I’ll be out of town for a bit--” she start laughing, again. “Can you arrange my pilot for the private jet. Tell him to hurry, we’re being idiots.” 

 

Alex smacks her on the ass when she calls them idiots and runs away from Lena’s retribution, jumping over a bench, circling around it to avoid Lena coming within slapping distance. 

 

“Is everything okay, Miss Luthor?” There is worry in Jess’s voice. 

 

“I’m heading to Uluwatu in Bali to learn how to surf with Miss Danvers’ sister,” she responds, grunting when she rushes toward Alex, only for her to jump over the bench again. “Spur of the moment decision.”  

 

“I am SO locking your office so you don’t change your mind! ” Jess says excitedly. “Have a nice vacation Miss Luthor, I’ll take care of everything.” She hangs up before Lena gets the chance to panic about anything. 

 

Lena gives up on the chase, putting her phone back into her bra and heading toward the tarmac again, unable to suppress her smile. “I needed that laugh,” she says, wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes and chuckling again. 

 

“My pleasure.” Alex matches Lena’s pace as they walk toward the jet with the L-Corp design all over it “Did you get it built for specially for you, or is this a assembly line jet?” she asks, trying to change the topic.

 

“It’s got the sub-orbital engine in it that got blown up by Corbin, the same model I mean.” Lena start climbing the steps, dragging her suitcase as best she can. “I stripped all of the weaponry Lex had put on it and replaced it with the forcefield tech.”  

 

Alex stops halfway up the stair leading to the jet, laughing furiously again. “We’re riding a flying vibrator to Bali!” 

 

Lena has to sit on the last steps to laugh at the thought too. “We’re useless!" she exclaims, covering her face with both hands. 

 

* * *

 

One immature plane flight later, Lena and Alex land on the tarmac of the Denpasar International airport and walk through security without any issues this time. Lena is still rocking her Stitch Onesie and Alex is still in her yoga get up. Alex is carrying the luggage she got ready in under ten minutes on the way out of National City, and of course her own personal surfboard. 

 

Lena pats the large, cumbersome item with the back of her hand. “You know we could’ve rented two of them right? They've got plenty of places for that around here.” Lena looks at Alex with a smirk as she carefully steps around people to get out of the airport, ignoring the many glance of confusion thrown at them. 

 

“You can rent yours, I’m keeping mine. She’d never forgive me if I rode the waves with a cheap rental,” Alex quips with a smirk while she waits for Lena to exit the door in front of her. 

 

“Like I’d rent anything below top quality anyway.” Lena holds the door for Alex when she walks past her, finally getting her revenge for earlier by smacking Alex’s butt while Alex is carrying too much to avoid her righteous retribution.  

 

Alex jumps at the smack and shakes her head “Alright, now that this is out of the way, let’s get to your fancy villa and get ready to take a stroll down to Nyang Nyang beach.” 

 

“Really, Agent Danvers? Not even a little tourism around the area?” A pick up truck is waiting for them in the parking area, with the driver sitting on the hood reading the newspaper. 

 

“Please, I think all this vibrator talk puts us firmly on a first name basis.” Alex climbs into the back of the truck, placing the surfboard down, and dragging Lena up there as well. “No way, we’re riding in the back and checking out the view!”  

 

The man slides off the hood of the truck, then climbs back into the driver’s seat, starting to drive the moment Lena and Alex are both sitting.  

 

“Hey, I don’t want to make it awkward or anything, Alex.” She pats her back and smile a bit sadly, leaning in to whisper. “Just be careful who you flirt with, okay? Indonesia is not the best place on earth for people like us.” 

 

Alex nods, sobering a little bit. She quietly responds, “Yeah, thanks for the headsup, Stitch.” Then it finally clicks in Alex’s mind, “Us?” she asks. 

 

Lena smiles a bit, and she tugs the hood of the onesie down to cover her face. “I’m Bi.” She barely whispers the word, making sure it’s hidden within the roaring of the engine and the clattering of the truck on the road. “I've never told anyone before, except maybe one person.” 

 

“Not even Kara? That sound like something you’d have shared with her.” 

 

“I know it looks that way, but coming out isn’t that simple.” She sighs, “If I told Kara, it meant that you’d know, it meant that Maggie’d know.” She shrugs. “I didn’t know how good any of you were at keeping things discreet. I just knew that Kara wouldn’t keep it from you, and I’d never expect people in a relationship to keep secrets from each other.” she points at a random direction. “Recent events let me figure out that you were a safe person to tell secrets to. James as well, but the topic never really came up.”

 

Alex nods once to Lena and her smiles grows, her attention slowly going to their rather impressive view of the city. The famous temple in the distance draws her eyes, in the middle of an elaborate, intricate and natural expanse of limestone, sand and people. “You have a bathing suit? Or something you don’t mind getting wet? Because if you want to learn how to surf, it’s going to send you underwater quite a lot.” 

 

“I suppose I could be bothered to tan a little bit.” She pulls her luggage close and unzips the suitcase, pulling out a one-piece bathing suit and sporting a rather uncertain expression.

 

“If you don’t like the idea, my solution’s always been a full-body wetsuit. I was never a fan of showing off my body at the beach or anywhere when I was younger, you’ll have a little tan but it’s probably feasible.” Alex opens her own suitcase to show Lena her wetsuit. “You can probably rent one at a diving shop or something.” 

 

Lena smiles at Alex. “Thank you for the suggestion, I appreciate it.” 

 

The truck stops in front of a ridiculously large estate with a cliff-side villa overlooking a slightly commercial beach with waves rolling in and off of the shore. “And I appreciate that you were able to nail this place for us.” 

 

“I have the plans for it on my phone. I studied them on the flying vibrator, so I can give you a tour and pretend like I’ve been here before.” Lena climbs down the back of the pick up truck, nearly tripping when she lands. 

 

Alex is left with the luggage and the surfboard to carry, their ride leaving as soon as everything is out of the vehicle. “And I’ve researched how to get to Nyang Nyang beach from here, so let’s get ready fast!” 

 

“You seem pretty focused on going there, any reason?” She teases Alex with a poke to her ribs. 

 

“I heard about it from my first surfing teacher.” There is something both sad and awkward in the way Alex says it. 

 

“What was he like?” Lena asks in a softer voice. 

 

“Not really in the mood to talk about it, another time maybe” 

 

“That’s fine with me.” 

 

A comfortable silence settle between the two women.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surmounting a small hurdle on the way to the beach, Alex puts Lena to work, teaching her the basics of surfing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long!
> 
> Thanks to [lifeismadeofrainbows](http://lifeismadeofrainbows.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this chapter!

After unpacking their luggage and leaving the lavish residence behind in favor of a local surf shop, the two women find themselves each carrying a surfboard through the limestone areas and caves that lead to Nyang Nyang beach. Lena has abandoned the Stitch onesie for a black full-body wetsuit with blue highlights, and Alex is clad in a similar one with yellow motifs all around. 

 

“I know you told me to be careful, but if I may offer a compliment.” Alex clear her throat nervously when Lena looks her way with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “That wetsuit looks indecent on you.”  

 

Lena smiles at Alex genuinely and stops walking, so that when Alex catches up with her, she bumps her shoulder against hers. Once the casual proximity is achieved, she whispers, “The only thing indecent around here is the way you look at me.” 

 

Alex looks away, caught and embarrassed. She takes a step back from Lena. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it.” Just as she’s about to offer an apology, Lena moves in, not letting her speak. 

 

Lena grabs the blushing woman’s chin between her thumb and index finger, guiding Alex to look her in the eyes. She gives her a swift peck on the lips and with a knowing smile, quickly moves away from her travel companion. “Come on, I want to learn how to surf!”

 

Alex rolls her eyes at the situation and starts following Lena again, conscious of where her gaze falls now. “It was easier when you wore the Stitch onesie. You should put that back on!”  

 

“I am not putting that thing back on in this heat!" Lena shrugs and throws a look over her shoulder, giving Alex a mischievous smile. “I guess it’s the Luthor genes again, I like to make things harder for people.” 

 

Further down the path, they hit a little slope and have to actually make some effort not to trip and roll all the way down to the beach. A few people are already there, a handful of locals watching them come down with amused interest, surprised at their sudden arrival. Lena spots them before Alex, and their distinctly mocking laughter warns her that something is amiss. She turns around. “Alex watch out!” She extends a hand to try and stop the oncoming problem, with no results.

 

Alex gets knocked down, attacked by a sneaky, long tailed monkey that tackles her from behind, grabbing onto the lunch box she’s carrying! It makes an attempt to retreat with the box, toward where the rest of its little band hangs out. Quick to react, Alex manages to hook a foot into the stolen item’s shoulder strap and tugs back with her leg against the furry thief’s pull, causing the animal to cry stridently. “Let the lunch box go.” The agent warns with a threatening glare.  

 

The monkey only hisses louder at Alex and pulls the lunchbox free from her awkward hold, snapping at her with its long pointy teeth. When she rolls back to her feet, the monkey bounces away from her, screaming loudly in fear of the human chasing it. 

 

Of all the things Lena thought would happen during a trip to Bali with Alex, watching the DEO agent chase after a lunch-stealing monkey was never featured on the list. Because she’s laughing so hard, Lena barely notices the empty-handed, disappointed Alex when she comes back from her unfruitful chase.

 

Alex throws a fierce glare when she finds Lena folded in laughter at their misfortune. The glare only serves to make the raven-haired woman laugh harder. Fortunately, Lena’s laughter is contagious, the people on the beach are laughing just as hard, and soon Alex is sporting a grudging smile. “Mock me all you want, Lena, I’ll have my revenge.” 

 

An older man from the local groups approaches them with a bright, amused smile. “Don’t fight with the monkey, we can share food!” He makes a welcoming gesture toward the small basket of fruits at the place of their gathering. Both of them are greeted by the group, who are only speaking in Balinese for the most part. “I’ll translate.”

 

“I’m not mocking you!” Lena playfully shoves the agent as they‘re taken to the group. “I’m just appreciating the touristic entertainment.” That gets both of them laughing, even if Alex’s laughter is somewhat reluctant. 

 

Alex greets the people on the beach with an heavily accented Balinese “om suastiastu.” It gets her a few smiles and the first pick of their food, which includes mostly freshly picked fruit and a small pile of salty crackers. She poke her tongue out at Lena when no one’s looking. 

 

* * *

 

“I thought learning how to surf was going to take me into the water.” Lena complains as she repeats the same motion to stand up from the board she brought. “This is like a really expansive gym session.” 

 

“You aren’t getting into the water until you know how to pop up.” Alex chuckles. “You struggle to keep your feet stable now when you finally get up, and you’re on dry land.” She drops on her own surfboard to demonstrate how she does her own pop up. 

 

Lena sighs, exaggerating her exasperation in every way, popping up from the board at the same speed as Alex, but falling onto her back in the sand when she loses her balance. “I’m just not in the same shape as you are.” 

 

“You aren’t, but that’s not a bad thing.” Alex offers a hand to help Lena back to her feet, a gentle smile to her lips. “That’s the kind of energy you need to put into this.” Alex explains, about the way Lena just tried to stand up. “You already have it in you, you just need the practice so you don't get overwhelmed by your own body.” 

 

Lena dust the sand off of her ass and shake her head. “You do seem like the kind of person who puts every ounce of herself into everything she does.” She bumps her shoulder against Alex's.“I’m more of a calculated person.” She sighs and she looks down at the board still sitting in the sand. 

 

“Yeah well, maybe you can apply math to surfing.” Alex teases, but the accompanying smile is dimmer than usual. Her gaze falls from Lena and finds the sea, right next to them. 

 

“I’m sure there would be advantages.” Lena reads Alex’s reaction and moves closer, patting her back. “I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward earlier.” She throws a look up the slope they came down from.

 

“It’s not that, it’s about my sister and I don’t think it’s a good thing to bring up.” 

 

“Alex, not everything we do needs to make me laugh until my sides hurt.” A little teasing smirk. “Talk to me, I can handle speaking about Kara right now.” 

 

“The thing about applying math to surfing I said, it’s just a inside joke between us” They both slowly turn toward the ocean and move closer to the water. “When she flies around and rescue people or stops planes from falling, there’s a lot of complex physics and math involved.” Alex stares at the horizon for a moment, quiet and contemplative. “I have a birthday card from her, it’s a math equation and formula of how to caculate surfing. It takes all of the space on the card and I still don’t understand half of it.” 

 

“She never struck me as a math-minded person.” Lena says, moving deeper into the water, so the waves lick at her feet and ankles with each passage. “I don’t think I’ve seen her show interest in anything scientific, ever.”  

 

“Back in her first home, Kara was the child of a renowned scientist. She was supposed to join the science guild in a few years.” Alex approaches the water too. “When she came to earth, she had to pretend she wasn’t smarter than everyone, for her safety and that of the family that took her in.” She looks to Lena and kicks a bit of water her way. “I didn’t want to say it because I know it sounds like I’m making excuses for her.”

 

There is bitterness in the way Lena stares at the water around her feet. “I wasn’t going to hurt her, she should’ve known that.” 

 

“Yes, she should have. You’re allowed to be angry with Kara and she knows that.” Alex says convincingly. “She was very concerned about you feeling alone after the whole ordeal with Sam.” 

 

“Are you afraid she’s never going to come back?” The bitterness fades, replaced with empathy. 

 

“I’m afraid of it. I’m afraid that she’ll think she’s less of a burden to our family while she’s up there.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m being selfish, really.” 

 

“I don’t think you’re being selfish by wishing your sister was here with you. You’d have been selfish if you’d have stopped her from going.” Lena bends at the knee and picks up a smooth rock stuck in the wet sand. 

 

“You know, for a while Maggie and I thought there was something between the two of you.” Alex takes the stone from Lena and throws it back into the ocean, making it skip a few times. 

 

“I would be lying if I said there wasn’t any interest on my part.” She looks to Alex with an amused smile. “But I’m pretty sure Kara is tragically straight, so I canned my feelings pretty early on.” 

 

“I think that’s enough soulful discussion for the moment,” Alex decides suddenly. “Grab your board. We’re going into the water.” Alex hurriedly runs away from her thoughts by diving into the surfing lessons.

 

Lena follows the instruction quietly and approaches the water again with the board. “So, how do I do this?” 

 

“Go into the water until you’re about waist down, climb onto your board, and stay on top of it.” Alex said as she moves further into the water with her own board. “I’ll be staying close to you for when you fall.” 

 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll fall off my board.” A smug, prideful response from Lena at Alex’s friendly taunt. 

 

Alex silently calls Lena's bullshit with just an incredulous look. Both ladies share a smile as Lena quietly withdraws her boast. “Let’s see you eat those words now.”  

 

With a roll of her eyes Lena walks further into the water as instructed, and makes an attempt to hop onto her board. It flips, and she finds herself fully underwater in an instant. With Alex’s help she breaks the surface again and immediately attempts to get onto the board again. she does manage to get on top of the board this time, but loses her balance and falls off the left side immediately after. 

 

When Lena is back out of the water, Alex demonstrates how she does it, getting on top of her board in one try and then paddling carefully around Lena. “Just slide your body on top of the board, you’re jumping out like you’re trying to get out of the pool.” 

 

Lena follows the instructions as best she can and manages to get on the board properly just as a slightly bigger wave rolls in and carries her closer to the shore. Her immediate reaction is to imitate how Alex paddles in an attempt to remain close to her teacher. She manages to get over the wave, but soon falls back into the water once more, sliding off the side of the board as it oscillates too much once she’s off peak. As she resurfaces again, Lena wears a bright, excited smile on her face. “Okay, that was awesome, did you see how I rode over a wave?!” 

 

Alex breaks into a deep smile at how excited Lena is. “Well, teaching you how to surf is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Let’s get you used to paddling around on the board.” She hops on her own board and tries to paddle away from the shore, moving slower than she normally would, so that Lena can follow. 

 

Lena manages to catch up to her teacher, after struggling to get back onto the board. “Should I try to stand?” 

 

“Right now you’re struggling to stay on your board while laying on it, I think you need to get used to that before moving on.” Alex reaches over to Lena and pats her on the arm. More waves start rolling in, soft and steady, ideal to get used to the shift in balance that the water can cause. 

 

They spend the afternoon in the water, and the evening on the sand of the beach speaking with the locals and a few newcomers. As night falls, they climb back the slope and walk back through the small limestone cavern, finding the torn remnants of their lunchbox scattered across the dusty path. 

 

 

“I’m bringing a gun next time.”

“I prefer my defensive option, less legal issues.”

Both women dissolve into a fit of giggles at the thought of fighting off monkeys armed with a high tech vibrator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few day spent in Bali, life catches up with Alex and Lena and they must return to National City. A quick chapter to put me back in the mood for this pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not get this one Beta-read so, be mindful of that. 
> 
> I did do a lot of research on flower language however.

Alex limps out of her bedroom clad in a sleep shirt, surf short and appears to be in pain, she braces herself against the walls to help herself move around the villa, clutching her phone to her chest. She spent the last few days teaching Lena how to surf and while they both found success and pleasure in the endeavor, Alex’s right ankle took the brunt of a bad fall at the end of yesterday’s session. She finds Lena in the living room and drops unceremoniously into the couch, setting the phone aside.

Lena is, as per usual, already up and doing some stretches in the middle of the room in her yoga outfit. She turns her attention to Alex, between how often Kara spoke of Alex and the last few days spent talking about just about everything, Lena understands quickly that there is a dark cloud looming over the older Danvers sister. “I’m guessing there’s something more to this than hurt pride over a bad fall?” she pick up Alex’s phone to take its place on the couch.

“Kara found a way to communicate with us from Argo, I wasn’t there to hear her. J’onn’s father is ready to pass away and he wants to speak with me before he does.” Alex’s expression remains stiff and almost angry, but her eyes fill to the brim with tears. “Sam left me a few text too, Ruby wants to say goodbye before they leave town.”

“I can get the plane ready to leave, we should be able to leave today if you want to.” Lena runs her hand through Alex’s hair, trying to smooth it down from the wild mess it is now.

Alex closes her eyes and tears roll down her cheeks, she cant her head against Lena’s hand, quietly enjoying the touch and proximity. “I’d like to go back yeah. Sorry to ruin the fun.”

“You aren’t ruining anything, Alex. If anything you’ve made things a lot better. I never laughed as much in my own life as I did in the past few days.” She pick her own phone out of her bra again, typing a few one handed texts. “Plane will be ready to go in a few hours.”

Alex dries her tears on her forearm “Thanks to you mostly, I’m a lot less funny off of my surfboard.” A shrug

“Well, lucky for me your sense of humor is portable.” Lena tease with a quick, playful shove to Alex’s shoulder. “And likely to get me wet.” Lena’s face drop as soon as the words leave her mouth, both of her hands fly to cover her face “Wait no...No, I meant like me falling into the sea.”

Alex immediately starts laughing and blushing, Lena’s explanation does nothing to stop her laughter from filling the room. Soon, the agent is folded in two on the couch, still laughing a little too loud, a little too much for the situation.

Lena joins the laughter too, but it’s a little more reluctant and when it subside she’s holding a cushiong against her chest. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Agent Danvers. We need to get ready.”

Alex gets the message and her laughter stop quickly, wiping at her eyes, a different kind of crying this time. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t mocking you. I promise.”

“Sure.” Lena whacks her with the cushion, then take Alex’s arm and helps her up from the couch as she get up herself. “Let me help you get back to your room.”

“Are you putting me in time out?” the question bubbles out of Alex in a giggling fit.

“I ought to, but no, Just want to help you get started on packing your things.” Lena helps Alex walk around the villa, letting her lean against her instead of the wall for support.

Alex kiss her cheek, once they’ve reached her bedroom, she breaks away from Lena’s hold and limp inside, closing the door, wielding her own little grin like a weapon. “Go pack your own stuff, I’m good!”

Lena’s fingers reach to her cheek, touch the wet spot Alex’s lips left, and quietly think for herself. “I’m so fucked” her eyes closes and she heads for her own bedroom.

 

* * *

 

After she returns from Bali, Lena return to her office under the rueful, disapproving glare of her secretary and stops a mere few steps in, taken aback by the sight before her. Two bouquet of flowers sits on her desk, one on each ends of it. After careful examination, one comes from James: an arrangement of jonquil and azalea surrounds a much smaller arrangement of orchids. The other bouquet is from Alex. The arrangement of flowers differs from James’ in some way but keeps orchids as the center piece but it is surrounded by white flowers which Lena recognize (after a google search) as gardenias with a few variegated tulips dotting the white flowers.

Also on her desk is a copy of a book titled: The Language of flowers with a post-it note from Jess stuck on the cover.

 _“I think they’re both trying to tell you something_  
_I gave you the proper tool to translate it._  
_use the remainder of your vacation time to do that._  
_\- Jess_  
_P-s: go home. >:(”_

The note is also adorned with comical drawings of nuts and geraniums and a single rose with arrows that point to the vague direction of the two bouquets.. “Let’s start with the note, then.” Lena crack open the book and dive into it with an amused interest. After a rather quick review of what the books mentions, It seems Jess is calling both Alex and James dumbasses in love. The nut and geranium both having the meaning of idiocy and stupidity in the book and the single red rose being sort of a declaration of love.

The azalea flowers, according to the book, are a gentle request from James for her to take care of herself, the jonquil are a little more ambiguous with their meanings, but Lena grasp that he’s asking if she returns his affection, as there are more of the purple azalea than there are jonquil.

The orchids can indicate love, but as they are the center piece in both bouquet, she understand that what they really mean is that the bouquet is calling her a beautiful woman. The orchids are how she knows both of them either spoke about this, or did their own research and found the same results. It’s clear the messages are intentional and when she realizes this, her cheek turn a deep shade of pink.

Alex’s message with the bouquet is different than James’, the gardenia speaks of love, but something to have in secret, discreet and hidden. It’s not an open declaration, but it feels like a bit of a warning and she laughs, when she get to the strangely colored tulips, as they seem to be a compliment about the beauty of her eyes. “Well, both of them are sap, I’ll give them that.” She takes her phone out of her purse and goes on to the balcony.

 

>   
>  _**Lena:** Alex, thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful._  
>  _**Alex:** You’re welcome. *send a picture of Maui*_
> 
> _**Lena:** Thanks for the flowers, they made me smile James. _  
>  _**James:** I heard you were back, thought it’d be a nice touch._  
>  _**James:** How was Bali?_  
>  _**Lena:** I had fun, I think Alex did too._  
>  _**Lena:** *picture of Alex’s bouquet*_  
>  _**James:** Yeah, we looked for them together._

If there was any worry at all in her mind that the situation might create some awkwardness between the three of them, her text conversation with James seems to imply otherwise. She press the call button.

“Yeah ?” James answer, apparently a little surprised by the call.

“I think Kara just heard me sigh from Argo, you have no idea how relieved I am.” James chuckles a bit on the other end of the call.

“What were you nervous about ?”

“You both got me a slightly romantic bouquet at the same time, the fact that you worked together for them is a relief. I’d have hated to cause any issues between the two of you.”

“No issues from me, or her as far as I can tell. There was a slightly awkward talk about how we started getting closer you and me, but that was mostly about the supergirl thing. It’s been dealt with, both with both of them.”

Lena goes quiet, but keeps the phone on her ear, she stares at the city beneath her, her mind wanders for a moment before her vision blurs with a few tears.

“What’s on your mind?” James brings her back to reality with his smooth, soft voice.

“I got so mad, so upset at Kara and Supergirl and I think part of it was because I thought I’d be alone from now on, I thought everyone would leave.” there’s a little chuckle. “And today just make me realize that I’ve been wrong. It’s a good day.”

“Glad I could be a part of it.”

“I know your bouquet was a gentle request for a return of affection.” She exhale. “I’m going to be honest, I don’t think I can return love, but I am fond of you James.”

“I know, but I didn’t ask for love in return.” He assure her

“Flower language is not exactly a precise science” Lena speaks with amusement. “ I’ll figure out a proper bouquet to send your way, I think you’ll like it.”

“I can’t wait, now I have Cat Grant coming over after hours, I need to get a few things ready. Do you need anything else ?”

“I think I’m okay, Good luck with Cat."

 

* * *

 

When she returns from the DEO that night, she finds a small note that was slipped beneath her door, handwritten and perfumed, though Alex can’t quite place the scent. "That has to be a flower that means something." she comment for herself. She quickly glance at the note and smile at it. 

“Your secret is safe with me. - L”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex speaks with Kara through the holograms and finds herself in need of company the following day. Lena steps in during her (extended) lunchbreak and make a new purchase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild homophobia & How Lena deals with it.

The hologram comes to life before her eyes, the image flickers and sound cuts out in little burst. Kara’s voice comes through the image. “Alex is that you ?” Alex stands and get closer to the image, as it stabilize, relief apparent in her smile when the familiar voice comes through.  
  
“Yeah, I’m here, can you see me ?” She inquires while her eyes searches the device projecting the hologram for something that might be a camera. She twists and wrings her hands, switching her weight from one foot to another.  
  
“It’s a bit blurry but I can see you on the little screen.  It’s a facial recognition program essentially. That’s how the hologram knew when it was me.” The image moves about on the little platform, cluing Alex in that Kara is just as nervous as she is herself.  
  
“I’m really happy to hear you Kara, I miss you a lot.” Alex’s voice almost breaks. It takes a moment before either of them manage to speak again. “Are you ever coming back ?”  she can’t bring herself to look at the image now, she fears the answer.  
  
“I miss you too, Alex.” Kara’s voice tremors in a similar way. “I promise you I’ll be back soon. Maybe you can meet my mom too.”   
  
Alex sigh a little bit, relief and weariness leaves her mind in equal measure “How’s she doing ?”   
  
“We’re working with the council and the remains of the science guild to find a permanent solution for Argo. I’ve already spoken to Marsdin and J’onn about it.” Kara remains quiet for a bit “No one here is doing well, I don’t know how to make everything better.”  
  
“You want to land the city on earth ?” A million worries fills Alex’s mind, a frown forms as the weight of possibilities increase, waiting for clarification from her sister.   
  
“No, the moon.”  She take a deep breath “Everyone felt like the city landing on earth would cause major flashback to the Daxamite invasion.” as Kara paces on Argo, the Hologram flickers and blurs.   
  
“I guess that makes sense, if they can survive on that space rock, the moon is an improvement, I think.” Alex takes a deep breath. “I just wish we could fast forward until you’re back here with your mom, I’d like to meet her.” a well of regret opens in the pit of Alex’s stomach.  
  
“When I can return with her, she needs to prepare. She needs make sure Argo runs smoothly in her absence. I’d like if you could have Eliza and Clark there.” Kara clears her throat, a smile creeping into her voice. “How did your trip to Bali go ?”   
  
“I’ll try to get them both there, once I have an actual return date, Clark is hard to nail down. I'll plan a party." Alex goes quiet for a moment and shies away from the image. “It went well.”   
  
“Alex...” Kara insist, the hologram crosses her arms.   
  
Alex turns even redder. “I’m not ready to talk about it. It’s good though.” Alex also clear her throat. “I did give her your message. She had a hard time with it but she still kept her promise. I have a case of the stuff under lock.”   
  
“Please let her know that we are in her debt.” the image flicker again. “How is everything else for you?”   
  
“It’s ... bad right now.” Alex sigh “Winn’s talking about leaving the DEO, Sam and Ruby aren’t in town anymore--” Alex spends a few moment breathing deeply. “-- and J’onn’s dad is gone” she sigh “I’m getting some cake tomorrow, you know, to celebrate.”    
  
“I can’t wait to hug you better. The concept of pizza is not taking well on Argo” Kara chuckles grimly “There’s a council meeting soon I should probably attend. Please be safe and take care of yourself.” the Kryptonian rushes her exit, her voice almost cracks before running out of the room.  
  
“I miss you.” Alex whispers to herself, she plop back down in the makeshift bench. She stares at the tiny blinking lights on the hologram machine.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena walks through the park, the one right in front of the L-Corp building and decide that she’s eating her lunch on a park bench today.  Sandwich in one hand, phone in the other, she read through the various news item on her social media feed, ignoring the various notification about her emails and personal messages. “Superman sighted in Madagascar, huh.”   
  
Lena looks over the various people passing through by, over the podium that got wrecked during her first press conference. Immediately her mind goes to the blonde reporter that worried about her safety then, to the blonde Superhero who kept her safe then and many times after.  She shakes the memories off for a brief moment, trying to focus elsewhere.  
  
Tears wells in her eyes and Lena is quick to wipe them away, she lose her appetite and dump the leftovers into the nearest trashcan. She decide to spend the rest of her lunch time touring the park again, slowly circling back to her office in the process. As she eventually comes upon the very spot in which Corbin made an attempt on her life, her thoughts fills with memories of Alex’s fight with him, of saving Alex herself. Lena wrings her hands as she feels a phantom sensation of the gun going off in her hand.   
  
Lena pulls her phone from her purse and quickly send a text. She needs to distract herself from the creeping panic slowly inching at the edge of her thought..  
  
  


> _**You:** Are you doing okay?_   
>  _**Alex:** It’s complicated. _   
>  _**You:** Want cake in these trying times?_   
>  _**Alex:** In a bakery rn. so yes. _   
>  _**You:** which?_   
>  _**Alex:** only telling you if you promise not to buy the whole thing. _   
>  _**You:** Of course, I promise. _   
>  _**Alex:** Baked Treats, 2245 Violet Av_   
>  _**You:** Well they *are* publicly traded..._   
>  _**Alex:** You’re hopeless_

 

Lena smiles at the small exchange, it’s mystifying to her really, one short conversation with Alex and she feels safe again. She crosses the street, heading to the bakery on foot.

 

* * *

  
  
Alex is at the table, poking at a plate with a few donuts on it, she’s clearly off duty and stares off into space, there’s a small pack of tissue right next to her, along with a few used ones.  She barely notices someone is getting closer to the booth, only realizing it’s Lena when she claims the opposite side. “Hi.” she barely manages to make her voice loud enough to be heard.   
  
Lena smiles warmly at the woman, she reaches across the table to pick up one of her hand between hers, squeezing warmly. “I didn’t buy the bakery, yet.” she joke. There is no reaction from Alex, barely an acknowledgement that she’s here and her smile fade. “Alex?”  
  
“I didn’t sleep at all last night.” Alex confess, drawn out of her fixated state by Lena’s appearance. “And I may have been crying over some really dumb stuff.” she point to the small pile of tissues. “Like, how long baking my cake is taking kind of dumb.” she looks toward the counter. “I ate a bunch of cookies before you came in and I maybe felt like shit over the calories too.”   
  
“You know you could’ve just bought one of the cake that’s already made ?” Lena teases a bit “Why didn’t you get any sleep, too much sugar before bed ?”   
  
“I spoke with Kara yesterday.” Alex smiles tightly, her hands grip the edge of the table. “When we were done, I stayed in the room with the hologram, I just needed to be left alone.” she pokes at the table, focusing on that. “Her mom spoke to me too.” she close her eyes and take a deep breath. “She offered something for me and Eliza” she clear her throat “She offered to register us as part of the House” a tear rolls down her cheek.   
  
The House of El, Lena could feel the weight of the capital letter in Alex’s voice, she leans forward on her side of the table, to be closer and listen to Alex’s story. “That’s amazing.”   
  
“It would be, if I deserved that.” The moment she felt Lena begin to protest, Alex raise her hand to stop her. “This is not a thing you can change my mind about.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ll tell you more if we can talk under private circumstances.”  
  
When it’s clear Alex needs a distraction,  Lena decide to make it easy by talking about the cake, quietly accepting Alex’s pace on the current topic. “So, what kind of cake did you end up getting ?”   
  
In her current state of emotional exhaustion, Alex did not consider the possibility that Lena would be curious about the cake. She remains silent entirely too long before caving in to the CEO’s inquiring stare. “Chocolate and Red velvet with Stitch riding a surfboard icing” the embarassment the response brings is enough to make Alex hide her face in her hands.  
  
Lena smiles warmly and both of her hands go to her heart, as if to stop it from jumping out of its place. “So you want to eat me out, is that what this is?” an immature giggling sound bubble out of her.   
  
Alex’s shoulders rise and fall once, she peeks over her hands, her face is red and the wrinkle around her eyes hint at a smile. “Hey don’t call me out like this. It’s not like I think about you in that stitch onesie every day so the cake is not entirely about eating you.”   
  
Their little moment comes crashing when the lady behind the counter barges in their conversation, sporting a deeply offended scowl “Excuse me, but you’re going to have to take your business elsewhere. I won’t have any of this kind of gay nonsense in this establishment.”   
  
Alex is left speechless, her fist clench and her whole body is like a spring, reading to launch herself at the baker, but she stop dead in her track when she catches the mad glint in Lena’s eyes.   
  
Lena stands slowly from the booth and squares her shoulder, her spiteful smaragdines orbs locking with the baker’s hateful gaze.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena walks out of the elevator with a fury in her eyes, with purpose in her steps. In her hands is a white box with strings tied into a bow on top.  She set the box on top of Jess’s desk and force herself to smile. “For you.”   
  
“Miss Luthor, the meeting’s been pushed back to tomorrow and your accountant called in a panic.” Jess stare at the box for a moment, an uneasy smile on her lips. “Thank you for the cake, why did you get me a cake?”   
  
The smile fades out, she‘s unable to maintain the facade. “Oh get used to that, I own a bakery now.” as if that did not bring a whole slew of question all of its own. It’s all she says before locking herself into her office and getting back to work.    
  
Jess stares at the box on her desk “Why do I even ask?” she lets out a long-suffering sigh , she picks it up and head to the kitchen area to store it.   
 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to earth and meet with Lena to fix things between them, Alex confesses hidden feelings to Lena as the two begin to move forward together.

A week passes, neither Lena or Alex has the time to really meet during it. Lena too busy with work and the addition of a new business to L-Corp’s fold.  Alex has her hands full too:  The aftermath of Reign, the coming changes at the DEO and the general sense of unease that looms over the horizon.  
  
Kara comes back on a Tuesday, with Mon-El, Her mother and a few members of the council. Mon-El leaves with the rest of the Legion. The president’s visit the DEO personally. Lena’s invited to attend, but chooses not to. She’s watching over the city from her balcony, with a glass of scotch in hand as it happens.  
  
“I thought I’d find you here, Miss Luthor.” the rustling sound of her cape gave Kara away before she spoke, she stand on top of the building and looks down at Lena from there. She’s holding a small black box in her hand. “May I join you for a brief moment?”  
  
Lena turns around and cross her arms over her chest, guarding her emotion and returning a guarded look to the Superhero. “So formal, what happened to your cordial approach, Miss Zor-El?” it’s not quite spiteful, but Lena does not shy away from her anger.  
  
“I figured you wouldn’t appreciate me coming over like nothing happened.” she remains on the roof for the moment, seeing no inviting gesture. “I have a gift from Argo for you. And an answer to a question you asked a while ago.”  
  
“The thought is appreciated.” she makes a gesture with her head, quietly asking Kara to join her on the balcony. “What do you have for me?”  
  
“Until a few weeks ago, I thought I was the only one in the universe to remember my world.” she close her eyes “And now you’ve helped ensure my people’s survival.” she takes a deep breath. “I asked what remained of Krypton’s authorities to share our collective knowledge.” she lift the box “I can’t promise you exclusivity, but I got you an early copy. Since you worked with Daxamite tech before, this shouldn’t be much different.”  
  
“No doubt anything dangerous’ been edited out.” Lena quips, picking the box from Kara’s hands.  
  
“Well, you already worked with the medusa virus so, no nothing’s edited.” Kara’s reply is a touch dry.  
  
“Why didn’t you trust me Kara.” A bold question with a cold touch.  
  
“I’m going to be honest and say that my answer is different now than what it would have been a few weeks ago.” she looks to Lena with sad smile. “Back then, I just didn’t understand why you learned to make more.”  
  
“I’ve seen what my mother and Lex did with the Lexxosuit and they used Kryptonite to power it.” A shrug and a drink from her glass. “My mother is constantly ahead of everyone because she studied Alien tech and biology.” she looks to the side at Kara. “If a secret organization like the DEO doesn’t have the mean to stop her fully, maybe they’re not looking in the right place.”  
  
“And you couldn’t say that when we spoke about it back when Reign was a thing?”  
  
“I’m not into sparing the feelings of someone who goes behind my back, Kara.”  
  
“That’s a bit bigger than my feelings, Miss Luthor.”  
  
“Maybe but, unlike you I don’t pretend I’m not petty.”  
  
“Oh my god, are you still pouting about the damn ice cream?” Kara exclaim, jesting about a time when they were still friends, a particularly childish fight they had over Kara eating the last bit of ice cream.  
  
“I like that you know that’s what I was thinking about. So easy to fall back into old patterns.” a crack in the ice. “And I do not pout.”  
  
“You know I spoke to Alex about the Bali trip, right?” She cross her arms over her chest, before whispering “Pouting cutely works with her and you know it.”  
  
“Oh, if she told on me then I might have something on her too.” Lena huffs, struggling with the growing smile on her face.  
  
“I’m listening.” Kara exaggerate the mischievous allure, batting her eyelashes.  
  
“Ask her about the lunch-stealing monkey.” Lena shakes her head, avoiding looking into Kara’s eyes. “Quite a fascinating story that one.”  
  
Kara remains quiet for a moment and finally hands over the black box. “I’m happy you two are at least friends”  
  
“At least?” She opens the box and a small crystal is  inside, locked in by small metal pins. She close it back, focusing her attention on the city below again.  
  
“I’ve seen the way she blush each times you come up in conversation.” Kara smiles. “James told me about the flowers too”  
  
Lena stares at the city under them and shake her head. “Are you okay with us maybe being a thing?”  
  
“I’m happy you two are growing closer. You don’t need my blessing, but you have it anyway.”  
  
Lena can feel the heat rising in her chest, she distract herself from it with further conversation. “You said something about answers earlier?”  
  
“Krypton society was centered around extended families that were called, Houses.” she clear her throat. “The honorable house of El was the head of the Science Guild” Kara looks downward onto the city. “It shaped everything in every aspect of our lives.” Kara smiles “It shapes...” she correct herself to the present tense. “You asked me why it was important for me that we were friends. That’s the reason why.”  
  
“I’m afraid that doesn’t make sense.”  
  
“The Luthors, the way you, your mother and brother spoke about it.  The way you treat it like both a burden and something meaningful enough to spend all this effort to cleanse from the mistake of the past.” she sigh deeply. “It felt like someone talking about their great House on Krypton.”  
  
“Part of me want to call bullshit, another part of me is... amused that Lillian could hit the right notes for Kryptonian society.” a little dry laugh. “So, you’re saying it’s important to you that we’re friend, because I’m a Luthor?”  
  
“I promise you I’m not lying.” A solemn tone for such a casual promise. “And yeah, It’s important to me that we’re friends because the Luthors remind me of home.”  
  
“The great house Luthor appreciate your formal apology.” she reply with a theatrical flourish “We’ll have to convene a secret meeting to determine if we accept it.” She smiles and close her eyes for a moment.  
  
“Come with me, I want you to meet with the dignitaries and my mom.”  
  
“Fine.” Lena roll her eyes.  


* * *

  
  
They arrive to the DEO’s main command center. The whole place is bustling with activity, it’s even more lively than during the Worldkillers’ reign of terror.  A few agents stop to salute Supergirl, another few brush past the two of them as they rush upstairs in a hurry.  A few older peoples in strange robes, with sigil on their chest greet Kara with warm smiles.  
  
“Councilors from the other houses.” Kara explain summarily as she wade through the crowd in front of Lena, heading toward the laboratory area. They stop at the door when they get there, witnessing a private conversation between Alura and Alex.  
  
“That’s your mother?” Lena ask with a sense of awe at the sight of that woman.  
  
“Yeah, but let’s leave them to it for now, I think I know where this is going.”  


* * *

  
  
Alex flops down on the couch of Lena’s apartment, the one only Alex knows, the one they first became friends in. “I’m sorry for rushing you out of there, I had to get out.” she grip at the long part of her hair, just feeling the soft strands between her fingers. “Thanks for having me over.”  
  
“No problem, Miss Zor-El.” Lena teases, putting the hood of the stitch onesie over her head. She takes a spot right next to her guest.  
  
“It’s Alexandra-El in Kryptonian. Al-El if you want to get cute.” she exhale loudly. “Did you listen to the conversation I had with Kara’s mom?” Alex smiles at Lena with a little casual touch of her arm.  
  
“No, we left you to it. Kara’s decision.” Lena puts her arm around Alex’s shoulder and pull her in, to her surprise, she finds Alex quite receptive to the maneuver.  
  
“Can I... share something with you, something I don’t want Kara to know? I mean in a serious way, not the kind of thing you’d reveal as a joke” Alex ask, a little mischievous grin.  
  
“I’m listening.” Lena whispers.  
  
A few minutes of quiet passes, with just them sitting there, leaning on each other.  Alex breaks the silence at last. “Alura had a twin. I’m not sure if Kara ever spoke to you about it, but, her name was Astra.”  
  
“No, we never had that sort of opportunity.” Lena comment and squeeze Alex comfortingly.  
  
“She worked with other prisoners from a crashed space jail here. Fort Rozz.” she explains shortly and take a deep breath. “She tried to conquer the planet, Kara was trying to win her over and she was managing it.” she shake her head. “Then Astra’s husband got involved" Alex has a flash of anger in her eyes. “I can remember it perfectly. I’m the one who ended up killing her. That’s what I was telling Alura.”  
  
Lena turn her head to the side, to look at Alex a little more intently. “Did Alura understand?”  
  
“She blames herself, so yeah. But that’s not really the thing I’m trying to say.” She take a deep breath. “Astra and I had a few encounters, we spoke and taunted each other.”Alex exhale, her lips tremble. “That’s the part I’ve never put into words.” Alex press her forehead against Lena’s shoulders. “Because at the time, I didn’t even know I was gay, I didn’t pay attention to the little signs.”  
  
“You had the hots for her?” Lena teases softly and kiss Alex’s forehead.  
  
“When I saw Alura in person, it brought that back to mind. It’s one of the thing I shoved down so deep... and I remembered it when I came out. But I couldn’t tell Kara that.” A single tear spill from Alex’s eye. “I didn’t think Alura would be receptive to admitting I had a crush on her dead sister.”  
  
“I promise you I’ll keep this secret.” Lena wraps both arms around Alex now, holding her firmly. “I’m sorry for making light of it.”  
  
Alex let go of a watery laugh. “Oh I don’t mind that. The whole situation is ridiculous and it only exist because I’m a repressed angsty, horny teenager at heart.” Alex speaks with a bit of a smirk. “It looks like my punk rock phase didn’t get everything out.”  
  
“I had a goth phase.” Lena confesses. “I have a tongue piercing and a lower back tattoo.” she run both her hands up and down Alex‘s back “So don’t beat yourself up too much.”  
  
About an hour go by without a word being spoken, Alex in Lena’s arms, the only light in the room coming from Lena’s old laptop.  No sound but the distant, muffled sound of the city and their own breathing. The first sound to break the moment is the light snoring that comes from Alex. That’s enough to wake herself up. “Oh god, I fell asleep on you, I should probably go...”  
  
Lena chuckles at the sound. “It’s okay, actually I had hoped to talk to you about something.” She let Alex sit back up on the couch, adjusting her own positioning on the couch. “About us specifically.” She hide the blush under the onesie’s hood.  
  
Alex smiles her way, curling on herself, looking Lena’s way. “I’m listening.” it’s said with a soft, warm voice and Alex’s full attention.  
  
“I’d like to know where we stand, what you want from all this now?” Lena look into Alex’s eyes. “Because I know I want more of us.”  
  
“I’d like more of us” Alex confirms with a growing smile. “Though, if there’s anything I learned from my one successful venture in lesbianing is that talking about the future is pretty crucial. What are your life plans ? Do you want children?”  
  
“I want to make L-Corp into something better than it was, better than it is. Not necessarily bigger. I’m planning on opening a spatial technology branch and start hiring Aliens.” She brings her forehead to touch Alex’s. “I want to fix the nanite technology that me and Jack worked on.” Lena smiles. “I don’t want to actually bear children. Adoption feels right though.  I didn’t have any formal plan beyond ‘consider this when you get to 30‘.” Lena takes a small nervous breath. “What about you?”  
  
“I’ve known I want to be a mother for a while, but I didn’t vocalize it with Maggie. I just made a stupid assumption that she’d be thrilled with the idea.” She smile sadly. “I’ve talked to J’onn and a few high ranking member of the DEO.  I’ll be the one to be in charge when J’onn step down, which mean less time on the field.” Alex shrugs, fiddling with the edge of her shirt “I started to speak with an adoption agency, just to understand what I’m getting into.”    
  
“If we start something together, would you be willing to wait for a while for children to become a part of this?”  
  
Alex grows quiet for a moment, but her smile doesn’t fade, her head tilt to the side and rest against the couch as she quietly consider. “It depends how long I’d have to wait ?”  
  
“I’m 25 and in my head I kind of really had five years before I started working out the ways it could happen or if it would happen.” She cross her legs. “But that’s me being on my own, if I’m with a partner and it’s important to them. ” a shrug “It’s not something I’d say no to, as long as I’m not the one to bear the child.”  
  
“Would you be opposed to getting pets, I’m thinking a dog?”  
  
“Sure, I like dogs more than most people anyway.”  Both of them smile. “Maybe a Whippet?”  
  
“Oh here’s another big one. Lillian and Jeremiah?” Alex pays attention to the reply, eyes narrowed.  
  
Lena smiles at the woman, sinking a bit more against her. “Let’s agree not to invite them to any potential wedding or not to leave any progeny, canine or otherwise, a mess comparable to theirs to deal with?”  
  
Alex almost giggle at the way Lena puts it into words. It fades in favor of worry. “I might be called on to hurt your--”  
Lena interrupt Alex with a gentle kiss, her hands cupping her face and pulling her closer. “Thank you for caring about how I feel about that Alex.” A quiet, tender moment later, Lena answers the question. “If that happens, I’ll understand.”  
  
Alex smiles and start to tickle Lena’s side. “That’s for interrupting me!”  
  
Lena barely manage to remain still, she’s not laughing yet. “You were being so sweet, I couldn’t resist kissing you.” she finally squirm away from Alex’s tickling attack, falls from the couch and lands on her back. Alex slides off the couch and lays on top of Lena.  
  
“So, would you go on a date with me?” Alex ask, a cheeky smile inches away from Lena’s neck.  
  
“How does Friday evening sound?” Lena turn her head to the side, as if to expose her neck further.  
  
“Wonderful" Alex smiles, she pushes herself up and away from Lena. She feels a hand on the small of her back, fingers wrapping in her short hair.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Lena pulls Alex back down on top of her, shifting her position under the woman.  
  
There’s a million responses on the tip of her tongue, jokes and quip she could say.  Yet, all it takes is one hungry look from Lena for only one answer to be the right one. “Nowhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the conversation between Alex and Alura, but ended up cutting it from the chapter: it wasn't completely essential since Alex end up discussing the content of it with Lena later. If you want to read it, I put it on my tumblr [here](https://iamsuperconfused.tumblr.com/post/178472751373/fanfic-bts)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for [BritBritXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritBritXD/pseuds/BritBritXD) for the Beta-Reading.

The roar of the motorcycle engine slows down to an impatient rumbling. It’s Friday night, and it’s Alex’s decision to treat her date with a motorcycle ride out of town. She’s waiting where Lena’s limousine usually parks, watching as most of the staff files out of the building. Jess says hello as she passes by.

Once Alex looks away from her to gaze longingly at the tall building, absentmindedly flipping the helmet in her hands, Jess pulls out her phone to snap a picture of Alex’s head-to-toe leather look with a warm smile. She quickly sends the image to Lena, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

 

**_Jess (17:03)_ ** _[picture of Alex]_

**_Jess (17:04)_ ** _Your ride is here, Ms. Luthor._

**_Lena (17:07)_ ** _She’s early._

**_Jess (17:07)_ ** _She’s on time._

**_Jess (17:08)_ ** _According to the message you had me send her, anyway._

**_Lena (17:08)_ ** _You didn’t._

**_Jess (17:08)_ ** _I did._

**_Jess (17:08)_ ** _And if you don’t come out soon, I’ll do it again._

**_Lena (17:09)_ ** _Fine. See if I get you a cake again._

**_Jess (17:11)_ ** _I prefer chocolate, btw._

 

About ten minutes later, Lena power-walks outside of the building, carrying her own helmet and wearing the leather jacket she had Kara steal out of Alex’s closet, her jeans practically sewn on her body. As soon as she gets to Alex, she reaches out and grabs her chin between her fingers “Wipe that smug grin off your face. I know you have something to do with Jess getting our date started earlier.” She kisses Alex’s lips, smiling into it.

Once the kiss ends, Alex keeps her smug expression. “Huh-uh, I might have caught Kara stealing one of my jackets for you--” Alex tugs at the lapel of the garment to keep her girlfriend close, even after the kiss is over “--so I might have asked her if there was a way to get Jess to kick you out a little earlier. So, I got Jess an almond honey cake from your bakery.”

Lena laughs into the next kiss she presses onto Alex’s cheek. “She told me she prefers chocolate.”

“I’ll know better next time I try to bribe her with a cake.” Alex leans into the kiss and pats the seat right behind her. “Hop on, we need to get this date started.”

Lena straddles the bike carefully, putting on her own helmet while trying to find where to put her feet on the bike. As soon as she got the helmet on, she wrapped her arms around her ride’s waist, clinging just a little too much. She could feel her heartbeat rising.

There is a mic and speaker system in the helmets, and Alex activates hers. “Hold on,” she says. The engine roars again, and Alex drives away from the tall building and then the lights of the city. The engine roars louder the moment she leaves the city limits, and she feels Lena squeeze at her waist, securing her position.  

“Where are we going?” Lena’s joyous and excited voice comes through the helmet’s speaker, speaking loudly as if to overcome the roar of the engine.

The very sound of Lena’s voice makes Alex smiles. “I know an old drive-through movie spot.” The engine roars a little louder and more consistently as she takes a turn and heads toward the desert. “I think you’ll like it.” The road is familiar to her, she used to take it every time she went to the desert base.

An outdoor event is not what Lena had in mind when, during the week, she had suggested to Alex that a movie night would make a perfect first date. The surprising twist on the idea makes Lena smile. “I better like it, Alex.” She teases. She feels the tension rise in Alex’s body. The ambiance between them changes, charging with an electric, challenging feeling.

“Or else?” Alex is being playful with the response, but there’s a veneer of something acidic beneath her meaning.

“You’re dating a Luthor, Miss Danvers. My expectations are high. There are consequences for falling short of them.” The current flows well between them. She feels Alex’s body heat up under her secure grasp

Alex can almost see Lena’s cold smile in her mind. The jolt it sends down her spine is enough to make her drive faster, kicking up dust high behind her. She shifts her focus on the distant lights of the drive-in theater, taking the once-familiar turns far beyond the speed limits.

The drive-in theater is a relic of the past. The building guarding the entrance is missing a wall, and the gate only opens manually. The neon signs advertising the place appear new, hanging above the building and casting the surrounding area in a bright pink light.

Alex digs in the pocket of her jacket and gives the girl at the reception two small tickets. “The Aliens screening is in about an hour, it’s in section two. Have fun!” The girl replies.

Alex drives much more reasonably while heading to the spot in question, joining the few others parked there already. Big screens surround the area in a way that makes it feel guarded, private. Once the engine stops, Alex kick the metal rod to prop her bike up and slides off the vehicle, intent on going to the concession stand.  

Lena doesn’t let her, though, keeping her arms wrapped around her waist to keep close even once her date gets off the bike. They stay like that for a moment before Alex makes another attempt for the concession stand, which Lena also stops. “Stay.”

Alex crosses her arms and leans back into Lena again. “Did I drive too fast?”

“The drive was very exciting, I just want to keep you in my arms a few more minutes.” Lena nuzzles her date’s shoulder with the helmet still on. “Why do you want to leave me anyway?”

“I just want to go get popcorn and soft drinks for my girl. She wants the best, and if she’d let me, I could get her the best” She’s teasing mostly, but Lena can tell there’s a hint of truth.

“I want cotton candy and Root beer, and I want a kiss before you leave.” Lena demands.

Alex quickly removes her own helmet, hanging it from the handle of the bike. She barely stop herself from laughing at Lena, who is struggling with hers.  “Did your hair catch in it?” She turns to face Lena, working delicately to help her remove the helmet.

“Yes,” Lena laughs a little bit, both finally managing to remove the helmet, letting loose a wild cascade of dark hair, which the wind sends fluttering around them. To avoid dealing with her embarrassment, she wraps her arms around Alex’s neck and keep her close. She leans her forehead against hers. “Where’s my kiss ?”

Alex presses her lips against Lena’s, and both of them melt into it, cutting the kiss short as they feel the tension building between them. She pulls herself away from Lena and walks over to the concession.

Before she can get too far, Lena swats at Alex’s ass when she steps away, causing her to cast a warning glance her way. Once Alex is out of view, the CEO takes a moment to take in the surrounding and the people who are arriving. The movie list is particularly intriguing: Aliens, Mars Attack, Predator, Star Trek, and Signs.

It takes about 10 minutes for Alex to return with a bag of popcorn, two bottles of soft drink, and a bag full of cotton candy. She gently sets the Cotton Candy in Lena’s hands, and the bottle of root beer gets snatched away. “Can I ask something of you?” Alex asks.

“Of course!” Lena starts picking at her cotton candy as she takes the sweet from Alex’s hand.

“I really don’t mind you touching me, or even grabbing me. I’m a very physical person when it comes to showing affection, and I very much love it when you do that.” She clears her throat. “But I’d like it if you saved the smacks for private moments.” There is a soft blush on her cheek with a little smile too.

“Certainly. I was simply acting on the assumption that you were okay with it from our airport experiences. It won’t happen again.” Lena presses against Alex’s side and kisses her cheek. “Are we good?”

“We’re perfect; can I have a bit of cotton candy? I’ll trade for popcorn.”

Lena picks a piece of cotton candy with the firm intent of giving it to Alex, but as she tears the piece, she gets a little idea and puts the piece between her lips, pulling Alex in for a kiss. The piece is gone once the kiss is over. “Why is every movie about aliens?”

“This place is owned by the same person that owns Dollywood in town. It used to be an alien themed drive-in because of the rumors about a nearby base where ‘they kept flying saucers’.” Alex explains with a chuckle. “A little bit like area 51.”

“Interesting, I’ll have questions later.” Lena take Alex’s hands and turns her attention to the new people filing in for the movie showings.

Alex picks her helmet up from the motorcycle and activates the bluetooth system to get it to play the movie’s soundtrack.

To Lena’s surprise, many times during the course of the movie, instead of dread at the sight of the atrocities, laughter echoes through the field in which they stand, murmurs buzzes in the quiet moments of the movie. It causes her to examine the crowd around them more closely, and she’s not surprised to find actual aliens make for a large proportion. “Why are they laughing?” She whispers.

“The ones that are laughing at the movies are amused at how inept we were at imagining life in the cosmos. Those that are quiet, well, they probably understand why people are scared of them now.” Alex whispers back. “Is the date up to your standards ?”

Lena smiles. “You brought me to a place unique to the city, made me ride a motorcycle for the first time, and showed me you have alien cultural acumen.” She press a kiss to her cheek. “It’s up to my standards, though there are a few points you could have done better on.” She teases with gentle pokes at Alex’s ribs

Alex smirks and leans against Lena as the movie plays on before their eyes, drawing to a conclusion. “Oh? And what are those points?”

“Seating arrangements were sub-par, and organizing my early departure from work was not entirely appreciated.” She poke Alex’s nose. “And this is not my favorite brand of root beer.”

“Alright, will you let me take you on a second date, so I can work on those points?”

“I will.” she leans in and kisses Alex’s lips. “Let’s get out of here, I know how this ends already.” She points to the screen with her chin. “I want to find out how this date ends.”

Alex grabs Lena’s helmet from the ground and puts it on her girlfriend’s head before putting on her own. "I have an hypothesis, I'll share on the way back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to cancel a date night with Lena after a particularly grueling day, but the CEO notices something is off about her girlfriend and decides to visit her after work. 
> 
> Smut results from the visit.
> 
> TW: Spanking (consensual)

 

> **_Alex[4:33]:_ ** _hey, I’m sorry to do this, but I have to cancel our date tonight. I had two major emergencies today and I can’t deal with more people._
> 
> **_Lena[5:11]:_ ** _Are you okay?_
> 
> **_Alex[5:20]:_ ** _Everyone is safe, yes, thank you for asking._
> 
> **_Lena[5:25]:_ ** _Do you mind if I drop by your apartment?_
> 
> **_Alex[5:33]:_ ** _I don’t mind, but I am not really presentable to the public._
> 
> **_Lena[5:34]:_ ** _I’ll be by around 8, is that okay?_
> 
> **_Alex[5:40]:_ ** _Yes, text me before you arrive!_

 

Alex sinks into her couch, wrapping herself in her warmest, fluffiest blanket. She’s wearing a pair of camo pyjamas pants and the L-corp hoodie, the one Lena ‘forgot’ here last time she was over. She pulls the hood over her head. She doesn’t bother turning any lights on, once the last of the daylight disappear behind the horizon, the only source is the TV.  

The news channel is on the TV but there are no sounds, images flashes on the screen, like a flashback to everything that happened during the day. Her fatigue is bone-deep, an ache tug at her with every movement.  Her phone vibrates once, twice and then a third time before she registers the little blinking light at her side..

 

 

> **_Lena[7:35]:_ ** _About to leave work, I should be there in about 30_
> 
> **_Lena[7:55]:_ ** _I’m in front of your building_
> 
> **_Lena[8:10]:_ ** _here, been knocking on your door for a few minutes?_

 

“Fuck!” Alex drops the phone on the coffee table, discard her blanket on the floor only to stumble when her foot catches in it. She’s dizzy after spending so much time hyper-fixating on the news. She opens the door after fumbling with the lock a few times. She’s is still trying to kick the blanket off of her foot. “I’m sorry, I promise I wasn’t ignoring you.”

Lena had her phone in hand, one more minute and she had plan to call in the cavalry (Kara).“Did I wake you up?” After storing it into her coat’s pocket, She wraps her girlfriend in a hug, worries buzzing in her own mind.

“Maybe? I wasn’t really sleeping, I was watching the news and I... I got lost in my head. I never heard your texts or the knocking. I’m sorry.” Alex tries to pull away, but Lena refuses, instead pushing her inside the apartment while holding her. “I love your pant suits so much.”

“It’s okay, I was just a bit worried.” The CEO places a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek, as a thank you for the compliment then releases her from the hug. With one hand she reach to run her fingers through her girlfriend’s messy hair, pushing the hood off of her head. “Apologies for intruding on your TV time, I really wanted to see you.”

“You’re not intruding, I’m happy to see you. It’s just... I couldn’t deal with the stress of an actual date tonight.”  Alex sways her head toward the hand in her hair, her eyes closing slowly, a smile appears after a moment.

“I’m that stressful to deal with on a date?” Lena teases, she carefully retract her hand from Alex’s hair, caressing her cheek and booping her nose.

“I remember you saying I was dating a Luthor, that there were consequences for falling short of your standards.“Alex takes her girlfriend’s arm and guides her toward the couch. Lena stops her from taking a seat.

The CEO smiles, it’s a little sad and she pulls Alex closer, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I was a little upset with you and Jess for dragging me out earlier. Plus, I might have been looking for a reason to _punish_ you. After the date.” her cheek turn a soft shade of red.

Alex’s shoulder slumps, she exhale with relief and it turns into a laugh. “Thank you for letting me know. I was sad to cancel the date.” She kiss Lena’s cheek. “And I was kind of hoping for that too, but I like what happened.” she whispers.

The young Luthor smiles and looks between the couch and Alex. “Think you can get me a blanket too? We can stay there for the evening, until you kick me out.” She gives her a sly wink, before taking a seat on one of the couch’s end.

Alex pulls a thick, warm-looking one from her wardrobe, then throws the cumbersome item at her girlfriend. Surprising her and hitting her in the face with it and she sits right next to Lena, leaning against the oversized pile. “You’re trapped here, I have a girlfriend-sized pillow!”

“Get your own blanket and let me breathe.” When she finally frees herself, partially, from the fluffy prison. Lena’s hair is all out of place, strands standing wildly about and there’s a wicked smile on her now.

She relieves a bit of pressure, just to let Lena breathe better, but doesn’t move off of her. “Nope. I want to make sure my girlfriend knows how much I want her here.” her smile grows sadder for just a moment, but it’s enough for Lena to notice.

“Darling, I’m fine. I promise you there’s no hard feelings.” She tries to hug Alex, but the blanket and the girlfriend are too restrictive for her to move properly. “Now, I could make it all better if you‘d get your own blanket.”

“Fine!” Alex tries to grab her blanket with her foot and ends up pushing it further, she bends forward and ultimately, has to crawls away to get it, giving her guest a good view of her backside.

It’s a little too tempting for her to resist, It’s like Alex did this on purpose, her hand rise and fall with a loud smack against the camo-clad bottom.

Alex freezes after the impact, her body tenses from the sharp sting. She looks over her shoulder. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” her tone is far from threatening, her voice is low and warm.

There’s a smug smile on her now, she reach out to grip on Alex’s hips and she pulls her back toward her. She maneuvers the other woman into lowering herself to straddle one of her thigh. Lena bends forward, kissing the small of Alex’s back. “No speaking, you’re only allowed to ask me to stop. Understood?”

She watches Alex go still, as if contemplating her options, then nod slowly as she gathers her blanket into a makeshift pillow. Her heart skip a beat when she catches the shade of red on her lover‘s cheek.

Lena is already a little too hot from the situation, she spends a minute unbuttoning her shirt, being slow on purpose. She leaves her pale cleavage exposed, giving a hint about the things she had planned for their dates: She’s wearing a corset underneath.

Watching Alex react to the smallest stimuli is fascinating, she makes the cutest sounds when she’s surprised.  Lena can feel her girlfriend’s hips rut forward, trying to get a bit of friction.

“Until I decide you’ve earned this.” She commands, her voice filled with lustful intent. “You stay still.” She can see her response is a nod.  Her right hand release her partner’s hips lands a stinging blow..

Alex thinks she’s being subtle, as she buries her head further into the blanket pile, but Lena can hear the moan despite that. She can also sense that her resulting laughter has a side effect when her girlfriend’s grip on the fabric tighten.

“Oh, that was filthy.” Her good hand rise and fall again, to punctuate the statement. “I love the sounds you make.” arousal in every syllable of the compliment. Her left hand delivers the next stinging spank. The analyst in her realizes just how resilient Alex is to physical pain when she gets no reaction from the next few smacks. She adjusts her approach accordingly, tugging the PJ bottoms down and baring the lovely rump.

The bit of acrobatics required to get the garment off doesn’t deter either of them from the moment. Alex falls back into place without a complaint, malleable to the small changes Lena makes to keep them both comfortable, before getting back to the task at hand.

Each time she brings down her hand, it’s a little harder, a little meaner. She’s creating a crescendo, a symphony with Alex’s desires and moans. “I thought you’d have trouble staying still, you’re being very good for me.” both hand lands and there’s a louder reaction now, Alex’s body tenses.

Her words have an immediate effect, Alex’s hand twirl and tug against the fabric in her hands. She listens to the little moans and grunt.

Lena watches as a reddening hand print appear on her girlfriend’s ass, as her expensive slacks gets stained by her arousal. The thought crosses her mind to scold Alex for that, but decides against it once she sees what giving her even just a little praise do. “Good girl, I think you’ve earned a reward.” she bends forward, placing a few kisses on her girlfriend’s back. “You can move now.” she gives two spanks and watch her girl’s hips bucking against her thigh.

“Stop.” Alex breathes out and turns her head around, her face red. Her eyes widen at the sight of Lena’s corset.

Lena leans forward immediately. She helps Alex get up, when she‘s kneeling beside her on the couch. The CEO asks “Is everything okay?”

“It’s too hot, I need to take this off.” She struggles to get the hoodie off, her breathing laborious.

Lena helps her get the garment over her head and it gets thrown on the floor, the white tank top underneath barely hides anything. “You want to cuddle now?”

“No, I want you to finish what you started.” The soft display turn to the commanding presence of the DEO director. The change brings a smile to Lena, the smile grows even further when Alex straddles her leg, but facing her this time. “I want my reward.”

She grabs Alex’s ass without mercy and after fondling the sore, reddened skin for a moment she picks her girlfriend up by her ass and head toward the bed. “Let’s get comfortable then.” They fall into bed together and after settling in on the pillows, Lena dispose of most of her clothes. She only stops at the corset when Alex begs her to leave it on.

Alex’s legs are tightening like a vice around one of her legs, anchoring it against her own core. Meanwhile she’s biting, kissing at every inch of Lena’s neck and chest she can reach, trying to leave marks and hickeys. She can feel Lena’s hand gently running up and down her back and she shakes her head. “No, keep doing what you were doing.”

“Only if you ask for it with the proper words.” Lena tease, her own voice strained with the intense assault of her girlfriend’s mouth on her neck. Both of her hand rest on Alex’s ass, finger digging lightly into her flank.

Alex buries her face against Lena’s neck and spends a quiet moment there, trying to find it in her to spell her desires out to her girlfriend. “Spank me, please.” It’s a soft whisper, her lips brushing against Lena’s ear.

Lena gives her what she wants once. Alex react by claiming her reward, gripping at her shoulder, grinding down on the length of her leg. Lena slip her hand between her leg and Alex’s core, helping her claim her reward.

“Do that again, please.” A lustful whisper

“Only if you spell it out for me again.” Lena bites at Alex’s shoulder.

“Please spank me, don’t stop please.” She buries her face into Lena’s chest.

“No, If you want me to do this, you need to tell me.” Lena speaks firmly, retaking the reign from girlfriend. “With your voice, looking at me in the eyes. No shame between us.”

Alex groans and blush further, biting her lip and she pulls back just enough so that she can look Lena in the eyes. It’s difficult, given the rising wave inside of her, but she’s hungry for more and fast. “Spank me, please. Don’t stop.”

She locks gaze with her and Lena’s hand rise and fall, only three more hits for Alex to lose herself in her own pleasure. Her screams of ecstasy muffled against her shoulders and the pillow next to her. It takes her a whole minute to settle down from her orgasm.

“Let me return the favor.” Alex whispers, bringing her lips to Lena’s neck.

The bite mark littering her chest and neck are something to see, the hand stuck between them is wet and sticky when she retrieves it. It takes her a few moments to realize where Alex is going and she put both hand in her hair, gripping at the short strands. “Oh god, please no.” she chuckles. “I don’t have it in me tonight to keep going.”

“It’s not even 9:00 yet.” Alex teases, but relent from her effort, simply resting there, staring at the marks she left on her girlfriend. “We need to work on your endurance.”

“I’ll let you be my personal fitness guru then.” she pokes Alex’s nose.

“How much of a hardass do you want me to be?” she snaps at the poking finger playfully.

Lena can’t help but laugh at the question. “I’ll let you know when I figure that out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [emybun](http://emybunart.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena experience a bit of a rough patch and after reflection, they decide to solve the problem in the best way they can: Taking a step forward together. Wade through piles of fluff as Alex and Lena surprise each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304) for the Beta-Reading. and to [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath) for helping me figure out the surprises!

Alex arrives at Kara’s apartment, another cancelled date brought her here. This time it’s Lena’s work. An investor from Australia she couldn’t pass up.  She opens the door and finds her sister watching brainless TV and writing something on her laptop.

“Alex! Lena’s being a workaholic again?” Kara set the computer aside, gets up and greet her sister with a warm, lazy hug.

“Yeah, at least she was pretty happy about that investor tonight.” She shoves a box of ice cream in her sister’s hands, keeping the other for herself.

“Yeah she mentioned it when we went to spin class before lunch,” Kara states, opening the ice cream box, starting on it with a spoon.

Alex grip the handle of her spoon a little tighter than she should and her first scoop of ice cream is a little bigger than usual. It’s enough to settle the burst of fire in her stomach. “Why did you go to spin class?”

“Oh, that? She didn’t want to go alone, and you were dealing with DEO stuff.” She set the box down and scoot closer to her sister, grabbing one of her arms “And you’re upset about it.”

“I haven’t seen her in two weeks. Plus, I kind of thought she only worked out with me.” Another big scoop of ice cream.

“You two should move in together, that’d solve part of the problem. Maybe you won’t have more dates, but at least you can have a live conversation once a day.” Kara watches her sister shovel a little too much ice cream a little too fast. “Relax, you’ll get a brain freeze.” she stops the next spoonful.

“We’ve been together for six months. I don’t want to go too fast.” Alex sets down the cold treat on the table. “I’m scared of rushing everything again and end up so far in the relationship and then figure out things can’t possibly work.”

“This is different!” Kara exclaims, too close to her sister’s ears. “Work getting in the way of a six-month relationship isn’t the same thing as with Maggie! She was always at your place anyway! Even on days when you didn’t bump into one another at a crime scene."

“I suppose you’re not wrong and I miss having someone to share a morning routine with.” Alex purses her lips and takes a deep breath. “I’ll talk to her when I get the chance, I think I’ll follow your advice.” she tries to stop herself from smiling at the idea. “I might even risk suggesting we get a dog.”

“Oh god please do, you both could use the fluffiness in your lives.” Kara smiles. “And just imagine, Lena likes actual breakfast food!”

  
“That’s a bonus, not a requirement.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex jumps down the four steps outside of her building and hits the ground running, the sun is rising just above the horizon as she begins her morning run. It’s a routine, the same path, peoples and obstacles.  Her eyes dart around at every turn, nothing wrong, no one follows her. She climbs the little grassy hill into the park, two blocks away from her apartment, takes a ten-second break to catch her breath, it catches in her throat.

Lena is there, wearing light grey jogging outfit with white stripes running down the legs and arms. She’s stretching, using a tree to help her keep her balance, there’s a pair of headphones over her ears and her phone is deep into her pocket. Her green eyes scour the park for a moment and eventually find her on the small hilltop.

Her vision blurs with tears, she runs down the hill and almost tackles her partner. The short break did nothing to bring down her heart rate, not with her girlfriend surprising her like that. As her own tears spills, she can feel her shoulder getting wet too.

Lena pulls her headphones back, hanging them around her neck. “Oof, I didn’t even realize how much I’ve missed you.” she breathes, just an inch from her girlfriend’s ear.

In one breath, Alex decides her next step. “Two weeks is too long without you.” She takes just half-a-step back.

Lena grows quiet, resignation sinks her shoulders a touch lower.

“Oh god, I’m not breaking up with you!” She kisses Lena’s cheek, rapid-fire pecks meant to reassure her. “I want us to move in together.”  

“Oh thank god, you asked first!” the CEO laughs, more happy tears shining in her eyes.

“I know I’ve been moving us at a glacial pace, I was afraid of making the same mistakes I did with Maggie.” She rambles on. “I’m ready to pick up the pace now.”

Lena smiles, and she grabs Alex by the collar and pulls her in close. “I love you, Alex.”

“Yeah, you beat me to it.” The now DEO director says. “I love you too, Lena.”

They kiss, it’s short and intense and leaves them both with stars in their eyes and the sun in their heart. They run down the park, pacing their chase to match each other and they end their chase in the parking lot of a small commercial center.

“How do you feel?” The CEO asked, already dreading the walk back.

“Bold.” Alex put her arm around the raven-haired woman’s waist and hold her close, happy to let their heat join and build up. “I’d like us to celebrate our first big step together, get a dog like we talked about a while back?”

“Is that why we stopped here?” Lena teases, pointing a small pet shop, crammed between a laundromat and a corner store.

“Maybe?” The innocent act doesn’t convince the CEO, even as they enter the establishment together.

They don’t come out with a pet but Lena runs out of the shop at full speed. Alex chases her through the store, after getting her hand slobbered over by the owner’s pit bull.

She chases after her, a hardy laugh in her voice, waving her slobbered hand, threatening playfully to wipe it on her girlfriend’s face. “Let me show you how much he LOVES YOU!”

“Fuck off!” She screams with too wide a smile for it to be serious.  

 

* * *

 

They don’t speak about adopting a dog after that. The logistics of moving in together is just too much fun. Alex brings her tactical acumen to make their first home together a safe haven. Lena brings technological innovations and furnishes their home with personal laboratories suited to their personal specialties.  

There will be a balcony, of course, couldn’t let Supergirl walk in through the door like a normal person. A game room, for when it’s their turn to host, though Kara insists on hosting half of the time.

They settle on taking the last two floors of a luxury apartment complex in downtown National City. Lena won’t let her girlfriend talk her out of paying the lion’s share, it’s unclear to anyone but them what makes Alex relent.

It takes two months before they’re ready to unveil the new digs to the Super-friends. Game night is fast approaching and the night before Alex knocks on her sister’s door, an hour late for their sister’s night.

“Where were you!?” Kara scolds as she opens the door. Any further admonishment stops as her gaze catch the small ball of fluffy hiding in the pet carrier at her sister’s feet. “Oooh” she bounces in place. “What kind of dog is that!? Is it a Shitzuh?”

“No, it’s a Coton de Tulear, it’s a surprise for her.” she whispers, peeking inside just in case Lena found her way in. “Can you keep her until game night? I can’t leave her alone!”

Kara giggles and accepts. “Does she have a name?!”

“Moussa. I took it from one of the nuclear physicists I’ve seen quoted in one of Lena’s books.” Upon hearing her name, Moussa lets out a high pitched growl and bark. “She’s still a puppy, so please be careful.”

Alex shuts the door behind her then sits on the floor in an empty spot in Kara’s apartment. Moussa sniffs around her, the puppy chases after the blonde when she goes to fetch a few items. The pup gets very confused when Kara super-speeds back to her sister.  She sits there and gives Kara a high-pitched whine that eventually turns into a bark.

“Well excuse me, Miss Moussa, but this is my home and I decide where to set you down for the day.” Kara reaches to pet the fluffy ball of fur and the dog scramble, stumbling to hide behind Alex.

Alex run her fingers through the soft fur and her hands get captured between Moussa’s clumsy paws. “I’m so screwed.”

“Yeah.” Kara chuckles. “Where did you get her?”

“I’ve worked with a reputable breeder. Lena’s picky when it comes to, well, everything.” a cheeky comment spoken with a bright smile “So, I picked her a puppy that would work well with her. I can’t be with her at work, but a coton is perfect for that.”

Moussa frees herself from Alex’s loose hold, moves over to Kara and tries, oh so hard, to catch her moving hand, jumping, growling and barking at the elusive limb. “I can see Moussa growling at investors trying to shout at Lena. Maybe peeing in their suitcases.”

Alex laughs out loud, startling Moussa and causing her fluff ball to yip and bark her discontent at the sudden noise.

“That’s right, tell her off!” Kara cheers Moussa on.

 

* * *

 

She knocks on the door, it opens almost immediately and Winn pokes his head out of his apartment. “Come in!” The inside of his apartment is dimly lit, the main source of light is the screen of his computer and the various blinking lights of his TV setup. The clock shows a whooping 2AM

Lena steps in, dragging along the heavy load of packages with one hand and containing a wriggling puppy in the other. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Oh, so that’s what the business trip was about?” Winn turns on the light in the lobby and a dog with a white and red short coat yodels at him. He relieves Lena of the wriggling burden and sets the pup down, who begins explores his living room.

“Not entirely, I also had to meet with a new executive for the portal initiative I’ve spoken to you about.” Lena offers a tired smile. “Okay I admit, I wanted to get Picotte myself. Isn’t she amazing!” she points at the Basenji puppy already bringing a sock back to them, she found it under the couch.

“I bring the puppy to your place tomorrow for game night, right?” Winn tugs on the sock, trying to retrieve it, but Picotte refuses to part with the fruit of her hunt. When Winn is ultimately victorious, she yodels at him, pawing at his leg while trying to snap her little jaws on the fabric.

“And keep it a secret from Kara and Alex?” She winces, knowing Winn often had issues dealing with the sisters.

“That won’t be a problem, but James will know since he’s picking me up tomorrow."

“I trust Mr. Olsen to not spoil the surprise.” Lena looks down at the puppy who yodels at the out-of-reach sock. Her lips purse into a little pout. “Oh god, I’m done for.”

“I suppose you brought enough food to feed her?” he points to the package near the door.

“Yes! It’s the black box with the red label on it.” She struggles not to yawn too loud. “I still have to go home, can I ask you to make me a coffee? I won’t make it otherwise.”

“I don’t have coffee, but I have an energy drink I can part with?”

“Sugar rush it is then!” Lena accepts and stifles another yawn.

When Winn returns with the can, he finds Lena sat on the floor with Picotte trying to climb on her lap. “Now, I think I’m going to take a picture because no one will ever believe it.”

Lena pushes the pup off of her lap and Picotte comes back, enticed by the little game. “As long as you don’t post it on twitter I’ll be fine with it.”

“Good!” He gives her the Redbull. “Now time to strike a pose!”

Winn’s new mobile wallpaper is one of Picotte with a bunch of Lena’s hair in her mouth.

  
  


* * *

 

The building is tall, a luxury apartment tower near downtown, the parking lot has a gate and the lobby has a security guard posted. Kara is waiting in the lobby while the security guard runs a basic verification. Moussa is in one of her arms and the other is holding her phone, she’s scrolling through her social media. A few bags are resting on the floor, against the security counter.  

Her attention is drawn to a small commotion at the entrance. Winn is holding the door in one hand and wrangling an energetic puppy on a leash with the other, while James is demonstrating his strength by carrying all the dog’s luggage plus whatever the boys brought for game night.

Moussa wriggles in Kara’s arm, lets out a few yips and a single bark.

Picotte responds by hiding behind Winn’s leg, tangling him in the leash. A long, drawn-out yodel comes out of her.

Kara gasp “Winn! When did you get a dog!?” she puts her phone in her back pocket and set Moussa’s leash on her collar, before letting her walk again.

Winn stares at the white ball of fluff straining against the leash, then looks up to Kara. “Lena dropped by my place at 2 am to drop this little surprise for Alex.”

James laughs a little, setting down the cumbersome luggage. “Yeah, poor girl didn’t like the car ride.” He kneels next to Winn and helps free him from the tangled leash.

Kara smiles, her eyes tearing up. “Oh, they’re impossible.” she wipes at her eyes. “Alex came in late for sister’s night, she asked me to keep watch over this fluffball, wanted to surprise Lena with her.”

Picotte and Moussa sniff each other. The white fluff ball jumps around barking. The basenji pup takes a step back, a series of yips and whine follows.

Winn watches them interact and smile fondly “They’re in sync! We’re all in trouble tonight!”

James scoff “Yeah, but we’ll be able to use the dogs as a distraction for a few, so we’ll be fine.” he goes over to the security guard, who’s been trying to get Kara’s attention away from the dogs. “Hey, he said we can go up now!”

Kara scoffs “That’s a dirty trick James.” she picks up her bags and smiles at the security guard, Moussa follows her, only because she can’t pull on the least hard enough to stop the girl of steel.

James does the same with their stuff. “Like Alex doesn’t cheat anyway!” both of them laugh.

Winn lags, Picotte keeps tangling him with the leash and wanting to sniff around. By the time he makes it to the elevator, the security guard is laughing at the struggles he faces at the paws of the unruly pup.

  
  


* * *

 

Alex is in Lena’s arms, in the kitchen, she’s pouring them both a glass of wine. Her phone buzzes and she smiles brighter, her heartbeat picks up. “Kara’s here! She met with Winn and James in the lobby!”

Lena smiles, she presses her lips discreetly against Alex’s neck. “Is J’onn going to show up tonight?” she ask, her own heart skipping a beat, distracting herself from it with the random question.

“He’ll be there!” The DEO director giggles a little. “Do you need more wine, Sam?”

Sam shakes her head, she’s sunk in the couch with a book an empty glass of wine right next to her. She’s sort of a surprise guest tonight, the first time she’s been in town since Reign was defeated. “Not yet, you two keep making out while Kara isn’t here.”

The door opens and James comes in first, he set down his bag, the luggage for Picotte and he stares at the two hostesses, both hands on his hips. He gives Sam a greeting wave before resuming his staring. “Now you two should come closer to the door.”

Lena drags Alex toward the door, eager and smiling. “Come!” she whispers, almost conspiratorial.

Alex already has an alarm bell ringing, something isn’t right and she can’t quite put her fingers on it. Not fast enough anyway.

Kara is the first one to make it inside, holding Moussa in her arms she hands her to Lena. “My sister wanted to surprise you. This is Moussa.”

Lena stops in her track, she gasps and receives the white fluff ball from the blonde woman, immediately getting licked in the face. “Oh my god! HI!” she gives Alex a tearful, yet shining smile. “Oh just you wait…” the threat is playful.

Winn comes in, the basenji gnawing rebelliously at the leash, Sam and Kara laugh at the sight of the unruly puppy. He hands the leash over to Alex. “Lena wanted to surprise you too! This is Picotte!”

She cries, it’s an honest, happy cry and she sits down on the floor, to meet with her new friend. Picotte jumps on her lap, sniffs her face and only stop her yodeling to make even cuter noise and sniff at Alex’s face. “Hi Picotte” she picks up the puppy and gets licked in the ear.

Sam and Kara scamper away to the guest bedroom, there’s a lot of things unsaid between them and it’s about time they make time for it.

Winn and James take over food duty for the evening, leaving the ladies to enjoy their new companions and solve their long-standing issues.

Alex is the one who sets up the bowls, the cages, and carriers, assemble whatever toys need assembling. It takes longer than she’d like, as her own canine companion seems very curious about every noise and she’s very insistent with her investigation.

Lena takes a video and plenty of pictures of their new friends. Moussa is rather playful and chase Picotte away from Lena more than once, scaring her back into Alex’s business. She’s also reading up on Moussa’s breed. “Thanks, Alex, so much. I love her.”

Alex grabs Picotte and stops working on the cages, instead she sits right next to Lena on the floor, leaning on her.

“Can’t talk yet?”

She shakes her head and her eyes water.

They kiss, surrounded by their dogs chasing each other around, by their friends and family.

  
  
  



End file.
